Holding My Last Breath
by Kikyous Revenge
Summary: COMPLETED It's a songfic, duh. Newayz, so whats going thru Inuyasha's mind when Kagome's about ta die? Be Warned...very angtsy


A/n: o0o0o my first songfic, you know I always thought that Evanescense songs were soooo related to Inuyasha.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha, I didn't make these lyrics by Evanecsence  
  
]**[Hold on to me love]**[  
  
'How could I have been so stupid! Just because I got into a fight with Kagome, I left her alone.all alone in the forest. I promised to protect her, but I didn't, not this time.' He thought to himself  
  
Now here she was, drenched in her own blood.  
  
]**[You know I can't stay long]**[  
  
"DON'T DIE ON ME!" He growled as if she could respond. He had killed the demon who attacked her, and managed to get the shards back, but like that mattered.  
  
]**[All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid]**[  
  
I carried her through the forest as fast as I could, they were a long way from Kaede-baba's house. He heard her choke like she was trying to get enough air to talk.  
  
"I-I'm ss-sorry I wass m-mad at y-you." she spoke with barely a whisper and shuddered, "I love you"  
  
]**[Can you hear me? ]**[  
  
"NANI?! KAGOME WAKE UP NOW!!" I shouted but to no avail. He had to save her! Not because she was a friggin jewel detector because. . .  
  
]**[Can you feel me in your arms? ]**[  
  
I heard her cough again, so she wasn't dead. A wave of relief washed through me. But again take by grief. She was really dying. He saw her blood trickle down her mouth. Doubting that Kaede could fix this, but he had to try. As they got a little closer to the village he hugged her tighter, he couldn't lose her  
  
A/N: Oke now it's Kagome's point of view until I say it's not.  
  
]**[Holding my last breath]**[  
  
I breathed again, but to be responded by a sharp pain in my lungs. So this is what it was like to be dying.  
  
][**][Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you][  
  
She fluttered her eyes seeing that Inuyasha was carrying her, which immediately brought so many memories of him. She really did love him, and if she really had to die, it'd be better to die knowing she was in his arms.  
  
But then again, he loved Kikyou. What did he even see in her? Was she just a fragment of Kikyou's soul and that's the only reason he goes with her? Or is it really just to get the Shikon no Tama and then be with Kikyou?  
  
]**[Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight]**[  
  
]**[I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things]**[  
  
Sighing again, she noticed that she would never be able to see Souta or Mama again. Or anyone else, the only person was Inuyasha. But wasn't this one of her distant, impossible dreams. And it just had to be so cruel to fulfill her dream when she was about to die.  
  
]**[Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree]**[  
  
Of course, she could always be a spirit here. And maybe even travel through the well still! Yeah, that would be worth a shot. Wait, I have no idea where I am, how could I find the well if I haven't a clue which direction to go.  
  
]**[I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears]**[  
  
I laughed almost silently, but saw Inuyasha's ears twitch to the sound. I was planning my own death. It's alright though because it's just my fate.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .l-leave me to die at the god-tree." I said as firmly as I could.  
  
" HELL NO! You're going to live, we're going to Kaede's." he replied, his voice filled with sadness.  
  
"Please. . . "  
  
A/n: and we're back to Inuyasha point of view.  
  
]**[Closing your eyes to disappear, you pray your dreams will leave you here]**[  
  
As much as he wanted to object, he couldn't. A voice inside his voice kept nagging just do it, just do it!  
  
So he changed a route, knowing that it wasn't far now. He looked down and saw that Kagome's eyes were closing and he knew that she was going to die soon.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" He yelled, knowing it was extraneous and unneeded.  
  
]**[but still your awake and know the truth]**[  
  
"I ca-an s-still hear-r you" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Don't go dammit! Stay. . . I love you." Hardly believing what he said but knowing it was true.  
  
]**[No ones there]**[  
  
They were at the god-tree, he kneeled and kissed her on the lips softly and then laid her down.  
  
"Goodbye." was all she said.  
  
And then it was silent.  
  
]**[Say goodnight]**[  
  
As he remembered what happened that night, he looked at her elegant gravestone next to the god-tree. He lay a single flower down. And repeated the "goodbye" as if she just had said that.  
  
]**[Don't be afraid]**[  
  
Just as he said that, he looked up and saw Kagome. Right in front of him, smiling and looking at him.  
  
]**[Calling me holding me as you fade to black]**[  
  
She was transparent and floating. But went down on the ground to hug him. "Kagome?" He said confused, but hugged her back instinctively.  
  
He drew back just to see what had happened. Just when he was going to ask a question, she materialized into nothing. He knew she was real.  
  
He quietly walked back to the forest, feeling no remorse, because she was there beside him like always. A/n: Sooo how didja like it? Reviews? Bad reviews? Good reviews? I have a weak ego. . .so please don't hurt me that much if it was bad! 


End file.
